The Hunter and the Baker
by klaus-baudelaire
Summary: Peeta and Gale. Will write more chapters later on. My first Fan Fiction so it might suck.
1. Chapter 1

He was crying again. It's been two weeks since he saw Katniss die in the 75th Hunger Games. Gale remembered the Reaping, when Peeta was chosen, but Haymitch volunteered for him. Katniss said she would be back, that she and Haymitch had it all planned. But they failed, and Peeta and Gale saw them die when the arena exploded. But that wasn't the only reason why Peeta was crying. He also was crying because this morning, his parents' bakery got caught on fire. Peeta had no one else to care about.

Gale got out of his bed in the guest room. He had been giving Peeta company since the Reaping. He walked into Peeta's bedroom. Peeta was laying across the bed, with a few pillows on the floor. Gale sat on the bed next to Peeta to comfort him.

"You don't have to do this, you know" Peeta said.  
>"I know"<br>"Then why did you stay here, Gale?"  
>"Because, Peeta, I understand what you're going through, and nobody should face something like this alone."<p>

Peeta sat up next to Gale, and rested his head on Gale's shoulder. Gale wrapped his arm around himr. Peeta flinched, in shock. He had a scar on his side from attempting to save his parents earlier that day. Gale pulled his arm away, and saw blood on his hand.

"Oh, Peeta. I'm so sorry... Don't you want medicine for that?"  
>"It's fine, don't worry about it."<br>"Peeta, that could get infected really bad."  
>"I honestly don't care, nobody does, if this gets worse then I'll just-"<br>"Peeta, no, I'll take care of you, because I care for you-"  
>"You're only doing this because this is your way of paying back Katniss for all she did for you, not for me."<br>"Peeta, I care about you, and I'll be here for you, whenever you need me. I'm going downstairs to get you some medicine."

Gale stood up, and so did Peeta, and they went downstairs to the kitchen. Peeta sat on the counter while Gale rummaged the medicine cabinet. He found that strange Capitol medicine, the same one Haymitch gave Katniss last year during the games. Peeta slid his bloodstained shirt off and laid on his side while Gale started applying the medicine.

"Does this sting you?"  
>"Not at all, actually it makes the pain go away, as if it were never there."<p>

Gale kept working on Peeta's wound. In the silence between them, Gale remembered how Katniss's mother always cared for others, she would make her own medicine, and she never even asked for anything in return. He missed Katniss's family; they were the helping hand of the Seam. When Katniss died, Prim and her mother were so horrified, that they ran away. From the rumors Gale heard, they went to District 13. Some say that that location isn't what the Capitol make it seem, but on the contrary, there in fact is a better life. Gale could only hope they were well.

He finished applying the medicine, noticing that the scar was already starting to heal. Peeta sat up while Gale cleaned the blood and medicine off on his shirt.

"We have a sink for that, just so you know." Peeta said mockingly.  
>"Oh shut up, bread boy." They both chuckled.<p>

Peeta smiled, something that Gale has barely seen.

"Well don't you think you should go back to bed, bread boy?"  
>"Yeah, you should too, hunter boy."<p>

Gale chuckled. He followed Peeta to his bedroom and sat next to him on his bed again.

"Are you feeling better now?" Gale said as he ran his hand through Peeta's hair.  
>"I'm okay, I guess... I guess you're going back to your room now, right?"<br>"I can stay here a bit longer, if you want."  
>"Please, I don't want to fall asleep alone again."<br>"You won't, bread boy."  
>"Gale... Thank you for all of this, for taking care of me and giving me company. I don't know what I would be if you weren't here."<br>"I dont mind, after all, you are my only friend."

Peeta laid back and pulled the sheets over him, staring at the empty space next to him.

"Gale, stay here tonight. I need you."

Gale slipped off his blood and medicine soaked shirt and laid next to him. Peeta got closer, and with no space between them, he put his arm on Gale's chest and closed his eyes. Gale wrapped his arms around Peeta.

"Goodnight, hunter boy."  
>"Goodnight, bread boy."<p>

They dozed off in eachother's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Gale woke up. The room was bathed in sunlight. It felt warm and lovely. Peeta was still sleeping on Gale's chest. Their arms were still around each other. Gale realized that their friendship was definitely turning into something more. He doesn't know what to think of it.

Peeta looked radiant with the sun shining on him. His blonde hair turned gold, and his pale skin looked perfect, emitting a warm glow. He looked unreal. He looked beautiful.

The blonde boy woke up slowly, and Gale stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"Morning, bread boy."  
>"Morning, hunter boy. What should we do today?"<br>"Can we just stay inside? I feel lazy."  
>"That would be nice, hunter boy, your chest is quite warm and comfortable, I have to say" While he said this, snuggled his head on his chest.<br>"Thank you very much, bread boy" Gale was playing with Peeta's hair.

Peeta stood up and went to fetch a shirt. But now to think of it, why would he need one?

Gale noticed how good looking Peeta is, his not to toned, but just perfect pale body. Was he just noticing all of this?

"Hey bread boy, your scar is pretty much gone now."

Peeta checked his scar, it has completely healed. The only thing left was a thin pink line.

"Gale, don't you think it's weird how this medicine works? I mean what kind of chemicals does the Capitol put in it?"  
>"I don't know. It is very strange, but at least you're all healed now, that's what matters. Now, come back to bed, baby."<br>"What?"  
>"I said come back to bed, bread boy."<br>"No, you said baby."  
>"No I didn't."<br>"Yeah, you did." Peeta then mockingly said "baby".  
>"So what if I did?"<br>"Well, depends, am I your "Baby", Gale? Why do you want me to come back to bed anyways? Wanna cuddle some more?"

Peeta was bothering Gale so much that Gale blushed.

"You just misunderstood what I said, stop making such a big deal out of it."

Peeta is now climbing into bed on top of Gale.

"You wish I was your "baby", don't you, Gale?" Peeta asked him, teasing him.

Gale just raised an eyebrow, not responding. Peeta is now on top of Gale, his face barely an inch from his. Gale is now shaking and blushing. He doesn't know what Peeta's doing, but he didn't push away.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, "baby"?" Peeta said annoyingly.  
>"Is that what you're trying to do? Because I'm more than comfortable."<p>

Peeta, with a daring look, ran a hand down Gale's chest, stopping at the rim of his pants.

"How about now?" Peeta asked.  
>"Quite comfortable."<p>

Peeta retracted his hand.

"And now?"

He pressed his lips softly and quickly to Gale's. He stared at him, waiting for his reaction. Peeta thought he took it too far, that he actually made him uncomfortable. Was Gale going to push him away and leave? Would he tell him he doesn't like him that way? He started to regret what he just did. He was starting to back off, until Gale said:

"That's it?"

Gale pulled Peeta closer and crushed his lips against his. It was a very different kiss. Both of them have kissed girls before, but this was very different. It was like fighting fire with fire. Peeta tangled his fingers in Gale's hair while Gale wrapped his arm around Peeta's waist, pressing their bodies together. The room was spinning and they cared about nothing more than each other. It was in this exact moment that Gale realized why he stayed, why he gave Peeta company and even slept on the same bed with him, and why he took care of him. He loved this boy, like nothing else in the world. His love for Katniss was nothing close to this. He didn't just love Peeta Mellark, he needed him. He craved this blonde boy. He wants to be in this moment forever.

When they broke apart for air, Peeta started trailing kisses on Gale's cheek, down to his neck, and whispered in his ear:

"I love you Gale. I think you should know that by now, but I really love you. You're what's keeping me alive, what's keeping my feet on the ground. I need you. I just really hope you feel the same way."  
>"I do, Peeta. I love you too, more than you can imagine."<p>

Staring into those ocean blue eyes, he put a hand on his cheek.

"Gale, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now, depressed, drinking..."  
>"Are you talking about Haymitch?"<p>

They both laughed. They were happy now. Gale kissed Peeta's lips softly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Gale woke up alone, with no signal of Peeta's presence. He couldn't find him anywhere. Peeta wasn't in the house, meaning he might have left before Gale woke up. Going back up to his room, Gale noticed something on Peeta's bedside. It was a note, and it said:

"Gale, I love you, more than anything, but I can't go on… Please don't try to find me, you're better off without me.

I can't live with the things that I've done. They're all my fault. I try to hide it when I'm with you, because, you make me happy, you really do, but there's no cure for what I've done.

Live better without me,

Peeta."

Gale read the letter over and over, with tears streaming out of his eyes. He couldn't believe it. This boy, who just became everything he cares about, was about to end his own life.

Gale rushed out of the house, into the woods. He didn't know where Peeta was, but hoped he was here, and that he could find him in time.

He searched for footprints and, although he hoped not to see, blood. Gale ran through the trees, without any luck nor signs. He was losing hope. He was sure that Peeta was dead. Gale rested his back on a rock next to a river, crying, scanning his surroundings for any sign of this blonde, handsome male.

Gale shut his eyes and tried to relax, hoping Peeta was somewhere else, still alive and well. Maybe even Peeta returned home, maybe he regretted his decision.

Gale then stood up, and went to wash his face in the river. The river water was refreshing. Gale decided to take a small swim, just for a little while, and try to organize his thoughts on Peeta. If he was dead, Gale would lose it. He's never loved anyone like he loved Peeta, his bread boy. Gale would live a life of misery and loneliness, grow old and alone, with no blonde boy there with him. He doesn't want that life; he wants a life with Peeta, he wants a happy life.

Withdrawing from his swim while putting back on his shirt, Gale walked by the edge of the river. Convinced that Peeta was gone, he wanted every single distraction possible.

Gale suddenly heard a few rocks drop down. They hit the water. He looked up, there must be someone else here.. On a cliff across the river… He saw blonde hair… He couldn't believe it, it was Peeta, alive!

Not even caring to take his clothes off, Gale swam across the river, fighting against the current. He's on a mission; he's gonna rescue his blonde boy.

Peeta was breathing deeply, thinking about everything, but mostly, he was thinking about jumping, ending it all.

Gale reached the other side of the river and went up the cliff as fast as he could. Looking at Peeta, he ran towards him, and tackled him. They fell to the ground, Gale on top. He never wants to let him go.

"Don't...don't ever do that" Gale said panting.

"Gale..I..I.."

Gale cut him off with a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he slowly started to kiss Peeta's neck, repetitively.

Tears started to run down Peeta's cheek. He couldn't find a way to speak, he was dumbfounded as he stared blankly at the blue sky.

"Why did you come for me, Gale?"

"Because, if I didn't have you, what would I be? Nothing, Peeta, I would be nothing."

"You would have been something, something so much better without me."

"Peeta, don't leave me, please… I need you."

"I'm more of a burden to you, don't you just realize it, it's just like with Katniss. I was a burden to her during the games, but she had to care for me, spare her food for me, and even risk her life for me. I don't want to make that mistake again, Gale."

"Peeta,..." He leans in and pecks Peeta's lips. "I'm taking you home. Why would you do something like this to me?"

"Gale, I'm just a burden to you. Why can't you see that?"

Gale stood up and lifted Peeta, putting his arm around his waist, and went home.

"Just leave me here, Gale!" Peeta screamed out.

Gale pushed Peeta against a tree. Peeta, shocked, has his eyes wide open.

"Look Peeta! I fucking love you. I fucking need you in my life, and I'm fucking taking you home! We need each other, and if you don't want to be with me, just tell me. Just don't go attempting to commit suicide, because I rather live a less than mediocre life knowing you're safe, than living depressed because you're not!"

Peeta stood there speechless, with Gale pushing him against the tree, while analyzing what Gale just said. In less than a moment, Peeta hugged his hunter as tight as he could, crying and apologizing for everything.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, while enjoying the silence and their company.

Leaves started to rustle, tree branches started to shake, a sudden wind came from nowhere, and a Capitol ship appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

They ran as fast as they could.

The Capitol ship was hovering over them like clouds.

Running from it is almost impossible. Well, for Peeta, it is, since he has a fake leg 'cause of the Hunger Games. Gale could run faster, though. He could get home safe and sound, but he wasn't leaving Peeta behind. He went out there in the woods to rescue his boy, and he wasn't ready to let him die.

While running, Peeta tripped and fell to the ground. The ship was already extending it's claws to pick him up.

In a split second, without thinking, Gale went to and layed next to Peeta, waiting for their deaths.

Gale woke up. He was laying on a hospital-like white bed. He was bathed, and his clothing was washed and on him.

There was a bed next to him. Peeta was there, also clean, and asleep.

Gale got off his bed and went next to Peeta. He kissed his forehead gently. He didn't know where he was, but glad Peeta was there with him.

The door opened and Gale immediately stood up. Gale squinted at the extremely bright entrance. He couldn't distinguish the person who just came into the room.

Gale saw the figure approach him. When his eyes finally adjusted, he couldn't believe who it was.

"K-Ka-Katniss?"

"Missed me?"

Gale hugged her tightly, not letting go for a couple of minutes.

"Weren't you dead, Katniss?... We watched you die when the arena exploded... How come, hhhow did..."

"I told you we had it all planned." She gave him a wink.

They sat down on the empty bed, both staring at Peeta.

Gale's mind was at torment, would Katniss take Peeta away from him? Will he have to tell her? And what will happen when Peeta wakes up?

"Thanks for taking care of him, Gale. He really needed you."

"It..it's no big deal"

"Did he...did he miss me, Gale?"

"..Of course, he did."

The door opened again and Katniss was called.

"Stay here, I'll be back later."

The door closed. Gale was left alone with Peeta once again. He went and layed beside his blonde beauty on the small bed, and wrapped his arm around him.

He was glad Katniss was alive, but the fact that she might take Peeta away from him saddened him a little.

"Morning Ga- where are we?"

"We're aboard a Capitol ship. Turns out it was the good guys that kidnapped us."

"Gale, there's no such thing as good Capitol people."

"It was Katniss... She's alive; she came and rescued us. She's also coming back later."

Astonished, Peeta paused in disbelief, and said: "Katniss is alive? How come?"

"She just is... I don't know how, but she is. I guess you want her back, don't you?"

Peeta thought this over. It was very overwhelming. His new-found love for Gale, his hero, his hunter boy, is passionate and unstoppable, but his love for Katniss was almost equal. She was there with him through many horrible events during the previous years. She risked her life for him. He was torn between the two. He never thought he could mean a lot to either of them.

"It's fine Peeta, I'll just leave you two alone..."

Peeta kissed Gale with all his strength. If this was his last moment with his hunter, he wanted it to make this memorable. He needs Gale. Tugging at Gale's shirt and pulling it off, he ran his hands up and down his chest. Gale understood where Peeta was heading. He tore Peeta's shirt in half and took it off his body. Gale started kissing Peeta's neck while running his hands on his chest. He stopped his hands at Peeta's belt buckle, and undid it. Peeta grinded his hips towards him. Gale can't control himself, but he didn't want to. He trailed kisses down Peeta's chest, and stopped when he reached his waist, kissed his lips, and slipped Peeta's pants off. Peeta was having trouble with Gale's pants. Giggling, Gale took them off himself. There they were, almost naked, their adrenaline rushing, grinding their hips against eachother's. He bit Peeta's neck, and Peeta moaned loudly. They were alone, and it was the perfect time to enjoy each other.

The door opened.

"What the- oh my goodness!" Katniss said shockingly, as she walked through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, you see Katniss, the reason I took care of Peeta is...it's because I love him."

The three of them were still aboard the ship sitting by the window. Peeta was as quiet as ever, looking out the window to avoid any eye contact. Katniss was standing by the boys with her arms crossed, expecting answers she really didn't want to hear anyway.

"Peeta, don't you at least have something to say?" Katniss asked him.

"Look Katniss, you were gone, or at least we thought you were, and I needed someone to help me through this crisis. Gale was there for me. He comforted me during the nights I couldn't sleep. When I'm sad, he calms me down, and he cheers me up. He loves me, and I love him back. I wasn't expecting for you to come back. Nobody was."

Gale stared at him. Peeta was still staring out the window, not looking at any of their faces. Katniss started to shed tears while pacing back and forth.

"Look, Katniss, we're both really sorry, and we didn't mean to hurt you that way. We should've told you, and we were going to, but you technically walked in on us at the worst time and caught us off guard. It wasn't supposed to be like that." Peeta said.

"I left for less than a month and you two fucking love each other all of a sudden?"

"Are you even listening to us? For god's sake Katniss, I love Peeta, I just do, alright? The little trick you pulled on the Capitol fooled us too. We thought you were DEAD! Peeta and I found company with each other in a time of need, and it was nothing more than a small friendship before, but it became something deeper when his parents died. I remember that night, he fell asleep in my arms, the day after that he kissed me... It was strange, that's for sure. But in that moment, something in my mind told me it was right... I had no fucking idea what I was doing, but I couldn't control what I felt. Besides, Katniss, you don't even love him..." Gale said.

"You're both a pair of fucking faggots that's what you are, and I swear-"

"Katniss, conference time!" Gale recognized Finnick, who called Katniss out of the room.

Peeta stood up and walked back to their temporary room silently. Gale followed him. Peeta sat on his bed, and patted the empty space next to him, beckoning Gale. He sat next to him and Peeta rested his head against Gale's strong shoulder.

"Well, she's definitely turned into a real bitch." Peeta said, chuckling.

Gale was surprised by Peeta's reaction. He thought his boy was going to leave him for Katniss.

"So...you don't want her back, then?" Gale asked.

"Why would I?" Peeta kept chuckling.

Gale pushed Peeta down so he could lie on top of him as he kissed him fiercely. They then started allowing each other's tongue's into the other's mouth. Sexual tension grew once again. In no time, they took off each other's clothes off and threw it aside. All they had on was their boxers. Gale started sucking on Peeta's neck, leaving a few bruises, as Peeta moaned each time he left one.

Gale stopped and said: "Just one thing." He stood up and went to lock the door. Peeta took this time to admire the bulge in Gale's boxers.

"That should be better." Gale said.

He basically threw himself on top of his boy once again. Gale slid Peeta's boxers off gently. He took in the sight of Peeta completely naked. Peeta did the same while biting Gale's lip. They lifted the covers over them.

They held each other in their arms naked while making out under the sheets. They both reached down to touch the other's glutes. Gale kissed Peeta's lips once more and pulled away. "You ready for this, babe?" Peeta nodded as he stared into his man's eyes. Peeta laid against the bed as Gale kissed his neck, then his chest, then his legs, then his penis. Gale grabbed the immense stick and started to rub it. He kissed it softly, then allowed it into his mouth, sucking on it. Peeta moaned as his hand reaches for Gale's head to hold on. Gale then started sucking a tad harder, and stopped. He kissed the boy's balls and went back up to kiss Peeta's forehead, his nose, then his lips.

Peeta stopped him and moved Gale laying on the bed, and him on top. Peeta went directly down to Gale's pal, and gave him a blowjob. Gale moaned as Peeta sucks harder. Gale pulls him away from his crotch and told him to turn around. Peeta kneeled on the bed, holding on to the sides of the bed. Gale moves closer to Peeta's butt, and finds his hole. He pushes his penis inside of Peeta slowly, making sure his boy's okay. Once it was completely inside, he pulled out and pushed in, with both of them moaning. Gale stops, and allows Peeta to change places. Peeta, as careful as he can be, took some time to put his friend into Gale. Once his entire penis was inside Gale, he pushed and pulled a lot faster and harder. He pulled out so fast, his penis fell out of the hole and ejaculated all over the place. Gale manages to quickly put his face infront of Peeta's crotch in time to taste some of his man's semen. Peeta, now wanting to try some of Gale's, moves his face towards his hunter's crotch to taste. They swallowed.

Peeta pulls Gale towards his chest and cuddles with him. "I love you, Peeta. I really, really do." Gale whispered. "You stole my heart and took my virginity. I love you, Gale, no one else can ever make me as happy as you make me." Gale pecks Peeta's lips gently, then cuddles with him until they both fall asleep into each other's arms.

A/N: ***SEX SCENE PROVIDED BY A FRIEND**** Also this one is kind of late update, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

They were already inside the Capitol. In two weeks, the rebellion starts. Katniss, Haymitch, Finnick, Gale and Peeta were in a house that seemed empty. Katniss, not speaking nor looking at Gale or Peeta. They tried to apologize, but she just ignored them.

It was getting dark as Gale was getting tired.

"Where am I supposed to sleep, Haymitch?" Gale asked.

"Peeta already chose the guest room for both of you. The one with the silver colored door, you know. These Capitol people are really strange; there isn't ANY drinks in this place, yet they have a humongous wine cooler, filled with fancy lookin' water bottles." Haymitch said.

"There's another wine cooler in the basement. I bet that one has some sort of alcohol."

With that, Haymitch stood up and ran to the basement. Gale chuckled and went to find his room. Once he found it, he opened the door and took in the greatness of the room. It was stunning! The bed was huge and circular, it's sheets deep purple and velvet-like, which made it stand out against the black and white room decor. Gale jumped on the bed. It's the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. It felt like a cloud, and it smelled like lavender. Damn, these Capitol people probably got the best night's sleep ever.

Suddenly, Gale stopped caring for the bed, as he could hear someone taking a shower in the bathroom. He walked up to it, with the door automatically sliding open, and saw Peeta's clothes on the floor. Gale silently undressed, and slid the frosted glass shower door open. Peeta didn't even notice, his back was to Gale, he was probably rapt in thought.

Gale slowly entered the shower, and wrapped his arms around the naked boy. Peeta gasped.

"Shhh, it's just me, bread boy." Gale whispered, as he slowly kissed Peeta's cheek, feeling their sharp rough stubbles rasp against each other's skin.

Peeta was silent, enjoying the warmth emitting from Gale's body to his, and feeling Gale's arms pull him down so he could sit on his lap. Peeta turned his head and kissed him lazily, since they were both very tired. Gale was placing soft long kisses on Peeta's neck. The warmth was overwhelming, and the steam from the hot shower made it so relaxing that there was no need for talking, though Gale felt the silence to be unbearable.

"Peeta?" Gale whispered softly in his ear, nipping it a little.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Should we…?" Gale started to run his hand down Peeta's body, but when he reached his thigh, Peeta stopped him.  
>"No, not tonight, I'm too tired, and I'm enjoying this...this lazy time with you."<p>

Gale chuckled softly. Retracting his hand and placing it on Peeta's chest, feeling his heartbeat. He started kissing Peeta's neck once again.

"Gale..." He took Gale's free hand, and interlocked fingers with him "Gale, I love you, so much."  
>"I love you too, you should know that."<br>"Gale, if I die out there, I want you to remember me, that's all I ask."  
>"You won't die, I'll protect you, 'till death separates us."<p>

At these words, Peeta dropped the subject. He stood up and beckoned Gale to do the same. They dried themselves off with some extremely soft towels, and without bothering to dress, they slumped into bed and pulled the sheets over them. Gale pulled himself close to Peeta and kissed him goodnight. Peeta wrapped an arm around his man.

Gale was woken up by a loud bang. He then heard some footsteps, millions of them, then another bang. Katniss started screaming, then another bang, and more, and more bangs, and the last one was the silver colored door. A dozen peacekeepers marched in, armed.

"Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark, dead or alive?" a peacekeeper yelled into a small device.  
>"Alive." said a voice coming from the device.<br>"Alright, little lovebirds, cover yourselves up, the President wants to see you."

They both did as ordered. They grabbed the most normal looking clothing they could find in the dressers, and slipped it on, as they trembled in fear.

"Alright, now if you let me handcuff you, this won't be so bad." the peacekeeper said, as if what he was doing is totally normal.

Two other peacekeepers proceeded to handcuff them both. Peeta didn't resist until he threw his fist at one of the peacekeeper's face.

Two tranquilizing darts were shot at them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up. NOW." President Snow demanded.

Gale woke up to face him. Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and him were in a small auditorium handcuffed to chairs.

"Where's Haymitch?" Katniss yelled. "Oh, him? I believe he's been taken care of. He shouldn't be such a threat anymore." Snow said approaching her. His face soon was inches from her, then he bared a smile. Katniss spat at his face.

"Take her away. She's too much trouble." Snow ordered, gently wiping Katniss's spit off his face.

Several peacekeepers came and took her away. Peeta starts protesting along with Finnick. I joined along too. "It's better if you keep quiet; you'll see her when I'm done here. I have something else in mind for you three." Snow said calmly.

Finnick and I stopped talking. Peeta panted loudly, his face a deep red.

"Oh, look at this one. The blonde and most probably stupid one. He seems angry, but he shouldn't be. A fag like him has never gotten such generous treatment out of me." President Snow said chuckling.

Peeta lost it. He lost control of himself. He, enraged, he stood up, his arms straining under the handcuffs "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FAG, YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO SO. GALE IS MY BOYFRIEND, I LOVE HIM, HE SAVED MY FUCKING LIFE, AND I'M SO DAMN HAPPY ABOUT THAT. NO ONE, NOT EVEN YOU CAN BREAK US APART." Peeta looked over at Gale, then back at Snow. Peacekeepers launched themselves at him, but Snow ordered them to stop.

One of Peeta's hands comes loose and he punches Snow across the face. Snow fell to the ground, blood spurting from his mouth.

Peacekeepers approach Peeta, and remove the other handcuff to take him away. He throws kicks and punches until 3 of them are on the ground. He grabs one of their guns and points it at the two remaining peacekeepers.

"Release my friends. Right now." Peeta said, panting.

The peacekeepers oblige.

"Peeta!" I yelled. I ran over and kissed him deeply.

"Gale, we have to get out of here!" Peeta said.

"It's no use, Peeta! We should just enjoy our last moments together."

Peeta embraced Gale, gun still in his hand, and kissed his passionately.

"Gale, I know this might be stupid, but i've been preparing for this moment for a long time."

Peeta got on his knees, he placed the gun on the floor, but warned the peacekeepers not to make a move, then, fiddling with something in his pocket, he pulled out a ring.

"Gale, would you marry me?"

"Of course, Peeta, c'mere."

Peacekeepers were banging at the locked entrance door.

They kissed once more, hugging each other strongly.

"Well, this is very nice you guys, but I think we should-"

The peacekeepers rammed the door down. 


End file.
